


The New Era, Arc 2

by PokemonMaster37



Series: The New Era (HP, Marvel, and KHR crossover) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hibari Clan - Freeform, Not Daniella, Ottavio is Varia Cloud, Post-Hogwarts, Skull DeMort - Freeform, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMaster37/pseuds/PokemonMaster37
Summary: The Journey Starts in a small park and goes from there.Tony's just awed by the green-eyed child and probably a little bit in (platonic) love.Everyone else is either confused, terrified, and a little bit (a lot) smitten too.Alternatively:- Tony finds a son- His friends are protective- Natasha/Natalie passes out- Clint is confused- Nick is paranoid- Bruce is curious- Steve gets a reality checkBelieve it or not, all of the above is the result of one person.
Series: The New Era (HP, Marvel, and KHR crossover) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108433
Kudos: 13





	1. Tony meets an animal tamer! Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> The Second Arc/Part is out!  
> The extra is a sneak peek into future chapters/Arc's
> 
> PS: Read the end of the last Chapter for an important note about the third arc

It was a clear day if a little cloudy when Tony finally managed to get away from the boring life of Tony Stark the Multibillionaire, and back to Tony Stark, the man behind the public-mask. Very few people knew this, but Tony was not a fan of the Spotlight, it was just something he upheld so he could hide his non-existing bleeding heart.

How stupid can you get? Everyone has emotions, even a psychopath has them! Even if it might be hard for those kinds of people to fit in, or has to go to extreme lengths just to feel something. And Tony Stark? He felt things too. Maria Stark, his dear, beautiful, and super strong mother once said that Tony sometimes felt too much.

The park Tony was in right now, with a baseball hat and some glasses to hide his appearance, was in Britain. Tony was mostly here for some boring drill company, and he had ended up leaving §running§ after the meeting for some fresh air. Tony Stark did not Run Away, thank you very much. This park had been the closest and housed a horse-like mother "seriously, is she related to those things?" and a huge whale-like kid "Don't tell me that Dumbly(Dursleys) guy REPRODUCED? Isn't one obese idiot enough?" by the swings, some "Thankfully" normal-looking kids and adults scattered around and a… Wait, what? Is that a small three-year-old out here alone? Why? And how? Are those scars?

After an impressive system crash, caused by a small three-year-old wrapped up in the coils of one… no, two snakes and… "oh, you nonexistent heavens above, is that a god damned black fox and an albino baby red deer? You have got to be shitting me now! And…. Is that a snowy OWL in the kid's hair?" sitting between the thicker threes that hid him from most people's view unless you were particularly skilled at picking apart the difference between what is a living organism and what is plain plant life. Well shit, Tony had not expected to find a real live animal tamer in this stupidly plain place where only a boring and normal person would even contemplate living.

Tony wants the kid. Not as some sort of perverted trophy or whatever, but that gift the kid has should be preserved! Tony wanted to protect it, and in return, protect the small baby boy that should not be alone. And if Tony ever finds out who left the kid without supervision long enough to attract a purely black fox and an albino red deer of all things to his side, then he WILL wipe out their whole bloodline… or sue them and tarnish them through the legal means so much that everyone will know of them, and the name of the families will forever be taboo!

Harry's Pov:

Freak was currently sitting with Aiden and Ethan, with Stiles borrowing into my arms, Milagro leaning on me from my left, and Hedwig sitting on my head. It was a peaceful and happy day… until HE came over to us, a man who called himself Tony and went on and on about how I am an animal tamer, and that I should go with him to his home because of aunt Petunia (Dangerous, stay away) was not a suitable guardian for me. My instincts told me to stay with Tony (He's telling the truth, safe, he'll protect us), so I reluctantly nod my head, causing the older man to smile widely as me and "Wow, he's smile is brighter than the sun!"

Extra:

Loki and Tony were currently together, in Loki's new cell. The clean-up the crew was still outside, and young Harry was still recovering from the magic overuse from the day before. Tony was an impatient man, and he wanted answers. Why did Loki, the madman that even went as far as stabbing Thor, his own (Step)Brother, just turn around and start helping the Avengers out of nowhere and willingly give up the staff-of-Golden-blue-doom for a child that Tony had saved? Could it have something to do with the kid's animal tamer abilities? Or something more?

That's why he, Anthony Stark, was here now.

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"So, Green Deer! How come you gave up out of nowhere? Another ploy of yours or-"

"No, Stark. Now, what happened to him? Where did you find him? He was supposed to be living with his godfather, not messing around with a playboy"

"You know his parents or something?"

"Something, now talk!"

"Okay, Okay! Geeze. I found the kid surrounded by Aiden and Ethen, his two Adder snakes, and-"

"What?"

"Hush, I'm talking. Now, where was I? Oh yeah – his pet fox, the kid called it Stiles and his albino Red Deer, who he calls Milagro. The kid wouldn't let go of them, so I kind of had to adopt them as well when I adopted the kid. Let's not forget that owl of his, Hedwig. They were a right nuisance right up until they finally realized I wasn't trying to separate the kid from them but was giving the stupid creatures a better, and more spacious place to stay surrounded by forest while the kid had a free pass to come by whenever New York became too much for the kid. Sometimes, many times, I had contemplating murdering them in those few months, but the love Harry had for them, still has for them, kept me from it. Honestly, those six gets into more trouble in a day than I ever could in a whole month! Thankfully things started calming down at long last after the adjusting period was finally over with. Thank the non-existing heavens for that!" I ranted, flailing my hands as I paced in front of the cell of Loki, noticing his shocked face.

"Also, What godfather? The kid was living with a horse-like bitch and her fat wales of a husband and son! Where was this 'Godfather' when the kid was crying at night, afraid of getting punished if he so much as breathed the wrong way!?"

"What? That idiot, he was supposed to take care of Harry if something ever happened to me and James" Wait, what?

"Who?"

"Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather" oh…

"So… you're the mother or the father?" I ask because it's kind of obvious now that this guy is the biological parent of Harry.

"Mother. Odin punished me in a different way than Thor was a year ago. Took my powers away from me and sent me to live here on Midgard to learn humility. And before you ask, we were killed by a madman who went down the deep end because the bastard was afraid of death. Harry was the only survivor of that whole affair almost 9 years ago. He has both Jotun and Aseier(?) magic inherited by both me and you Midgardian's magical population, which lives segregated from the non-magical populace. What did you do to my 'half-sister'?" Oh… Cool?

"Had her name trashed and thrown into jail, along with her husband. Also, half-sister?"

"My real Midgardian father was called Hibari Feng, and was from China."

"Oh… Well, Damn it, the guy disappeared a long time ago, so you two are alone now"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, you insufferable tin can"

"You're Welcome!"

Somewhere Else:

Skull, Reborn, Viper, and Verde stared at the screen in shock. Aria, Lal Mirch, Collonello, and Fon had yet to arrive at the Acrobaleno meeting, which was being held in Varia Territory for once. The Varia leader – Xanxus di Vongola – had recently been put under the ice during the failed coup, so the information broker wanted to stay close to their fellow assassin – and fellow guardians. Squalo Superbi, the boss' second in command was out with the other four main guardians of the boss to give the prince-brat, Belphegor, a haircut while Ottavio, the most reclusive of the six officers was currently away on a mission in Dubai. Verde had mostly hacked into SHIELDs mainframe to gain more information on what exactly had happened the day before in New York when they stumbled upon Anthony Stark entering the prisoner, Loki's cell. They had decided to listen in, just to find out this little piece of information. The pin-drop silence that followed could almost be called legendary, everything considered. Well, damn it. This was news to all of them. Should they say something to Fon? Or maybe not yet, it would be better to keep an eye on this kid from afar for now and see if he manifests any kinds of flames if at all.

Author note: First of all, I couldn't wait to post this, so here, an early present so you know what to look forward to. None of these chapters will be in Harry's point of view, and the last part is a teaser on what will come after Hogwarts. I'm unsure how big part Harry's biological father, Voldemort will have in Harry's life, considering I had originally thought to keep Harry amongst the magician's until I realized that going completely off the grid would not be possible. Now, as for spoilers: The series Loki's human father is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR for short), as I wanted to bring in even more drama into the already chaotic life of Harry Potter. As for the animals, they are not his guardians, just friends while Hedwig can now change between an owl, normal cat, horse, white lion, arctic wolf, owl griffin, and a snow leopard, being HIS familiar and all. As for the wings, she can manifest them whenever she wants, and she can change between both male and female animals at will, although she prefers female pronunciations. Moving on, Kyoya is Harry's cousin/nephew seeing as Fon has been in infant form for almost 30 years before the curse is broken.

Fon's sister, Kyoya's mother is at least (almost) 20 years his junior, seeing as he had been conceived back when his parents had been still very young (I'd say closer to 18 or 19), and they planned more thoroughly for his sister when they got the news. This way, Kyoya's mother is roughly somewhere between 20, 30 or early 40s when the KHR series (honestly aiming for somewhere around 30, and too lazy to count right now, to be honest) start (That is, Reborn arrives in Japan). This being said, Kyoya and Harry are roughly the same age, with only a two-year age gap, but I plan on having Harry join the team later on (First official appearance in the TYL verse, but he will be a side-character that arrives in Namimori somewhere between Mukuro's, the Varia's or just before the TYL arc's (Not clear on the details).

With Thanos defeated and not erased, and Tony living, I have made it so that Peter stays in New York while Harry going out to find his biological grandparent's family (No, he doesn't count Tom/Lord Voldemort as a family member until much later) after getting contacted by one of the four pre-mentioned people (Either Verde or Viper, although it could be Reborn or Skull who contacts Harry, too.) and the person in question will end up as Harry's first-ever guardian (Yes, Harry is a Sky with a – currently – unknown secondary). As for the Infinite power stones that he absorbed, Harry won't be using them at all. He only sees them as something annoying that he has to put up with, just like the Deathly hallows. In my eyes, Harry is not the kind of person who likes attention or to stand out in any way – not to mention, too much power that he was not born with – so he will only be focusing on close combat or nonverbal magic for the most part. As for the curse, I was thinking about that, and I might have a solution that will involve the six infinities and the cursed pacifiers themselves, but that will come so much later, so I won't be planning that right now.

Back to the matter at hand, I want to set up a poll on who will be Harry's guardians, and you can use both the KHR and the Marvel-verse characters. Keep in mind that, so far, this story will only follow cannon marvel verse (if only loosely) up until Spiderman: Far From Home, so if Stephan comes back into the series before I post a chapter where he becomes Harry's guardian (This is only an if, and includes other marvel characters, as well), then I will have to calculate and see if it's worth following the movie storyline, so that might take a while as well. This being said, keep in mind that Viper is already affiliated with Xanxus and that both Lal Mirch and Collonello have important jobs that they cannot leave behind for one reason or another (That, and both are needed as a neutral party for now) so they cannot be chosen as guardians as of yet. Depending on the first (and second) choice for his guardian, I will inform you whether or not I will be making them Harry's guardians in the future.

That is, keep in mind that Reborn is a distance fighter, secretly trains Skull even if he doesn't admit to it, and works best alone, meaning that I might not add Collonello as an option depending on their circumstances, while Skull and Verde will have a 25% and 50% chance of harmonizing with Harry respectively (Depends on the reviews). If Verde wins the poll, then Skull has a 75% chance of harmonizing with Harry while Reborn has a 95% chance. This is because, as a Scientist, Verde understands that Skull is not inverted, only he has the reasons that lead to him acting inverted (Might be explained later on), so he respects the Skull's territory in a more obvious way as compared to the rest. Also, if Skull win's then Reborn has a 100% chance of also harmonizing with Harry, while Verde falls to 95% for now.

This is honestly not up to me, and this story's rating might change to an HP and KHR rating instead. That, or I will start a new book where this one stays as HP and Avengers while the new one will have the KHR and HP rating, so it's easier to differentiate between the two. It's no big problem for me, so PM me on whether I should start a new book after the end of Harry's 7th year or not. If you have questions, PM me and I will try to answer, and no, I won't be posting this story on Wattpad, just yet


	2. Pepper and Rodhey, meet my son!

Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries was, believe it or not, worried. Tony had been in a meeting, but he had left not long after that, and she couldn't find him now. Where did he go? Why did he go? Wait, scratch that, Pepper knew Tony. She knew he wasn't impressed with the employers, not that she had been either, and he had, in turn, ran off to get some fresh air. Honestly, that man was so hard to pin down at times, and he always got extremely snappish when people crowded him for too long or simply forgot about him.

Pepper remembered the first time she'd noticed this side of Tony. Most would not, could not see it, but Virginia Potts had been born to a family that worked for COMSUBIN, a military-affiliated group, and Pepper had also met a female commander who had given her lessons on body language. Virginia had been still very young when she had first heard about flames of resolve, not that she ever told anyone. The people that had forced Lal Mirch and her student, Collonello to resign from their post amongst the military had given her the chills, although Virginia had never seen the people in question, or found out where her older sister figure had gone. Neither did the young girl mention anything to the people around her, afraid of what will happen to her if she mentioned it to them. So yes, Virginia Potts, later called Pepper Potts by one Anthony Stark, knew what she was seeing when Tony, her employer, became subtly twitchy and she felt the subtle killing intent from the still so young and emotional man. She had taken over immediately, getting the guards to get those reporters away from the blast radius, and giving the close to sapping man an out. Because while Virginia Potts had never seen the colors of the flames themselves, the strange people of her past had explained the personality traits that came with each type, and it was so very obvious that Tony was one of them, it's surprising that he doesn't know a thing about those flames yet.

So it is understandable when James Rodhey, Tony's best friend and partner in crime, got a message from Tony, asking for a van with enough space to house a fully grown deer, and to arrange for some adoption papers because Tony has seemingly found someone worth protecting, the first thing Pepper did was panic for a whole minute before she snapped out of it, but she sadly remained shocked still. I mean come on, Tony with a child?

James Rodhey, on the other hand, had frozen for a second upon registering what his friend had asked of him before he got himself together and decided to not ask questions. That way lies madness, so he just did as requested of him and herded a still shocked redhead to the car he had ordered for them. He did as told, and soon, the pair were meeting a jumpy small boy that was… Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and a… What the hell? What is it with the animals? Damn you, Tony! Adopting a magical savior is not good for business. Because James Rodhey is a pureblood, supposed to have been killed, a man who was once known as James Theodore Zabini, the elder brother of the Black widowed Juliet Zabini and the uncle of one Blaise Zabini. James had joined the non-magical world when he was young because the idiots in the magical world had 'accidentally' had his magical core destroyed, but he still kept in touch with his dear sister. And while James hated the magical light side, and should have been blaming the fall of the dark lord on the 15-month-old kid – that is currently in front of him -, he couldn't.

And right now, he wouldn't.

Because this kid, young, hurt, and wary, but willing to trust his savior. Because this boy is proof that Tony Stark, James's anti-social best friend, and younger brother, has what it takes to care for others. Because this kid has made James own savior, the one who gave James the will to keep moving even after he lost everything, happy in a way James never was able to.

And for that…

For this

James would care, even if this child has now what it takes to destroy James, Pepper, and their mutual friend, Tony himself.

Even if it means the world will eventually burn down.

Because the magical world will come for their savior, and they will burn and break, and even possibly crush the innocence in those green eyes, and they will never let go of him. James will have to protect the kid, and his new father, with everything he has. And he won't let anything stop him. Because sometimes… Sometimes, a single smile can be worth everything.


	3. Family, and here comes the Hawk!

Natasha's Pov:

Natasha Romanoff was surprised. It wasn't often this happened, mind you, but it was true. Ever since the red room, and being saved by Clint Barton, she had not been surprised by much of anything she had to do since. But this… This was surprising.

Natasha was tasked by Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, to spy on one Anthony 'Tony' Edvard Stark, the multi-billionaire genius who was… not supposed to be a father of a small nine-year-old boy with messy jet black hair and wide emerald ( _no, Killing curse green_ ) eyes who's first reaction to seeing her was:

"Mama?"

What?

It took Tony less than 5 seconds to give a loud exclamation of "A-ha", and run off to the main living room of all the while shouting orders to his AI system. It took even less time for Natasha to run off after the hyperactive adult with the nine-year-old, to see - the… father? - talking to his AI with different pictures of red-heads when I saw _her_. A female with fiery red hair, sitting next to a black-haired lanky 7-year-old, the two smiling like nothing is wrong in the world. It was my cousin, Lilly Evans, and her… Childhood friend, if I remember correctly. What was his name again?

I notice a small garden snake in the picture as well, when something hit me. Snake? Snave? Snape? The boy's last name was Snape! And those green eyes… Exactly like the boy!

"Is this her, little one?" The male asked the boy, snapping me out of my shock. Looking over, I see the boy nod his head. It was official.

Harry's Pov:

Freak, now named Hadrian, was surprised when he noticed the red head for the first time. She reminded him of something strange. A scream, red hair, the smell of lilies and warmth, and something strange. A sparkly green aura of sort…

"Mama?"

After Tony ran off, Hadrian ran off after his new uncle, Tony, with the red head stranger that came after us. When Tony found her – my mama's – picture, I gave a small, shy nod, when a loud thump startled me into automatically jumping over the sofa to hide behind it.

**3d person pov:**

The two dark-haired males looked at the sole redheaded female, that now lied passed out on the ground. The blank look transferred over to each other, and the older male's amusement lit up his brown eyes while the younger male's eyes stayed furrowed in confusion.

What had just happened?

**Elsewhere:**

The first time Clint Barton heard about the kid Tony Stark had adopted, he had dismissed the rumor. The first time he saw Natasha after the assignment, he was alarmed. Because that boy made the Black Widow remember something the experts said was lost to time long ago. He gave her back her past identity and the knowledge that the boy is her nephew. Natasha Romanoff, birth name Alyssa Evans, was now showing more emotions than before, and more than determined to be family to her re-found – or is it newfound? – nephew. Clint is unsure whether he should be helping out too, or running as far away from the kid. But hey, he's a father too, and if this means he gets to prevent the genius from accidentally break the fragile bond between father and son, then someone has to step in and fix it. Because believe it or not, and Clint can't believe he's agreeing with James Rodhey about this, but Stark's smile seems to be worth it.

And later, long after the debacle in New York, and after moving in to live with Tony and the child, and the prisoner being locked up for good at long last, Clint is glad. He is glad he gave the billionaire a chance because now he is truly free. All thanks to the kid having learned under Anthony, and saving Clint from the feeling of being a bystander in his own body. Now that he is safe at long last, he can also meet Alyssa's nephew at long last, and the squirt? It appears that he is truly worth the trouble. Both father and son.

**_And maybe… Maybe, even the trickster demigod that is, underneath all the anger, pain, depression, and heartbreak, also an innocent that is also worth it._ **


	4. Nick and Harry… Tony, Run!

Nick Fury knows what he's seeing. It is rare to see someone like Tony because he is a constant contradiction of himself. Nick had been born in the mafia underworld, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is mostly made out of an even mix of mafioso and government officials for a reason. The reason he got out of the shadier side of the underworld, was only because of the Vindicare. He had still been young, not even 15 quite yet when the undead cops of the real underworld had asked him and a group of others and asked us to infiltrate the government. Nick was one of the few who wasn't discovered and had worked hard to move up the ladder so he could get to where he is now. And after taking over as the newest director, he had done his best to keep the others from finding out about Omerta. And then, he had met Howard Stark and Carrol Denver, and before he knew it, he had been dubbed as the godfather of one Anthony Stark. He still doesn't know exactly how, but he had, and it had terrified him. His only saving grace was the fact that Antony was interesting. He had the potential to be a great healer and nurturer, but he was a stubborn, and territorial nightmare, and that was as a mare 2-year-old infant.

Then time suddenly started passing by him, and suddenly, he had to deal with the stubborn brat becoming a teenager that hated his own father for never being there for him, and before anyone had realized it, Howard and Maria were gone, and Nick was forced to leave the teenager to his grief because there were rumors about a new assassin calling itself The Winter Solider and Nick needed to pin this person down before his godson could get hurt too.

It was how he met a paranoid bastard and saved the man from getting killed by a giant orange wolf, and in return learned about the magical world. Nick couldn't figure it out though and guessed that the magic also came from the soul, and was just manipulated differently than what he was used to hearing about as a young boy. "Mad-Eye Moody" had told him all about his world, and the two had shared a lot of stories over the years. That's how he figured out who the Winter soldier actually was, as Moody had threatened him to accept it as a dept for saving the 'Aurors' life. It was the first time Nick had come across the notion of life dept's and had agreed, but asked to not have his memories played around with either, and the two had agreed on those terms.

It was also where he learned of the upstart Voldemort, and his merry band of idiotic morons. And while Nick had been busy protecting his godson from afar, he had never noticed when the boy became a man, and from man to father, until after Tony had broken out of Afghanistan in a metal suit and declared to the world his new identity as Iron Man. Because apparently, Black Widow was related to witches and wizards, and Clint Barton was confused.

The day Nick met the green-eyed child for the first time, he had been tempted to tell his magical friend or curse someone himself… or maybe drown himself in alcohol, but then he found out about Ms. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and he was suddenly ready to pay his friend to borrow some dragons to… No, that's too quick, maybe throw her into… Still too quick. Maybe he should get the Varia or the Vindicare onto the… _family's_ case and leave it at that? Either way, Nick was willing to commit a murder on behalf of the boy and his new guardian, but one thing was for certain:

The little bird won't ever be caged by someone like the Dursleys again and will be natured by Nick's godson to learn to fly. Because his godson was worth it. And maybe, the day he reveals the truth behind Howard and Maria's deaths to Tony will come sooner than Nick had first anticipated?

Harry's pov:

The first time Hadrian met Nick Fury, was when he was taken to a burger joint when the pirate and miss Natalie had shown up. The look in his eyes had scared Hadrian until papa Tony stepped in and told the pirate wannabe about Had- no, about the Dursley's treatment of Hadrian, and the look of pure fury took over. Hadrian is proud to say he did not get scared, until a day later, when the Pirate came back with someone with a scary eye calling himself Mood. Mood told Hadrian, uncle James, and Tony about Magic. Uncle James revealed that he could do magic as well until an accident had destroyed his… what is a Core? The thing fishes swim in, out in the sea? James said I would understand when I grow older, but apparently, he was hurt badly as a child and lost the ability to man… control magic. Tony seemed hurt for a while for some reason, but apparently, he was just sad James had not said anything until then until James said he could get his… Sold? Su…What? Apparently, James would be thrown into a scary prison where some strange robed ghosts that made you remember your worst memories over and over again could do… something that is quite hurtful to James if he had revealed it sooner. Hadrian wished he was older so he could figure out properly what a deme- Demo- Whatever they were talking about better because he doesn't think uncle James is good at explaining things to him yet.

And maybe, Hadrian would finally figure out more about his past, because all mister Mood would say was that I should be careful who I trust because people are selfish and that they could be using me to get to my in-her-it-an-se and to be careful of what I choose to do. What is Cost-ant Vigil-ante anyway?


	5. Bruce (And Hulk) meet Harry

"'Normal'  
 _'Bruce thought'_  
 **Hulk thought'**  
 _ **'Both'**_

The first time Bruce met Tony's son – and isn't that a strange thought? –, he was unsure of what he had been seeing. Sure, Tony was smart, some even said he graduated early from school, but Bruce had never even tried to play around with the thought about someone like Tony entertaining small children in any way. Sure, Bruce was also quite smart, and even he desired family, but Tony was a known playboy who was known for picking up friends and leaving them behind without a thought… save for maybe his personal driver, his unofficial CEO, and his childhood friend. But getting dragged into a lab just for your companion to get tackled by a 8 year old black blur with vibrant green eyes in a shade Bruce couldn't name. The shade was more eye-catching than emeralds even.

**On the other side, The Hulk, Bruce's alter ego, was more weary than curious. Unlike Puny Banner, Hulk knew what he was looking at. Those eyes weren't green. They were the eyes of death, passed down thru an ancient family Hulk could not name. But that is not what was important, what is important, is that Hulk could recognize danger, and this puny human was dangerous. No one with the eyes of Death could ever be anything but trouble.**

Bruce was, on his part, surprised when he felt his alter ego's fear and caution at the sight of the child, and while it did make Bruce himself weary as well – _Because no matter how much he feared the green giant, whoever Hulk ever was weary of, always was trouble one way or another. And Bruce had always trusted those feelings._ – until the child just smiled at him, wide and innocent, if world weary and unsure of himself. Wait, What? Blinking a few times, Bruce sent a small smile back, just to feel like the sun has come out and decided to grace only Bruce with its warm radiance, as both father and son smiled wide back. Even Hulk seemed to fall short, its shock mingling with Bruce's own.

**"Pack?"**

_"What?"_

**"Puny humans, Pack?"**

_"You want them as Pack?"_

**"Yes. Good puny humans. Good for Puny Banner"**

_"I guess we could be friends…"_

And that, is how Bruce decided to not say or do anything overly much, and just see where the winds of change would lead him. And it is also how Bruce decided that, maybe… just maybe, the green giant was not a poisonous alien living within him, and that he, himself, might not be a freak of nature after all. And maybe… there just might be more to not only the father-son duo, but also more to do with the green giant that he was stuck with.

The day, far into the future, when he, Tony, and Loki went to Hogwarts, because of the tri-wizard tournament, Bruce was grateful for his _**family/pack's**_ support. Because, for once, The Hulk did not appear to try and destroy these… **_puny_** ** _bastardos_** who dared to put **_their cub_** into danger.


	6. Steve’s burn, and a (Demi-)God’s Nephew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this will be a sneak peek and information

'Normal Dialogue'

**'Unconcious observations that do not properly register'**

Steve's pov:

Steve first met the hellion while he and Anthony were arguing. It went something like this:

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself" I argued back against the billionaire. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down the wire and let the other guy crawl over you" I continue before the other man ( _Teen, my mind whispered. A teen trying to play at being a man)_ could open his mouth.

"I think I would just cut the wire" the smug git answers, frustrating me further **(so much so I did not notice when the room got quiet all of a sudden at a final arrival, one that Banner looked away towards)** and I decided to let the teen know what I thought of him.

"Always a way out." I start, my words rather condescending, not that I noticed in my anger just yet. " You know, you may be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero" I continue because this is a child trying to act like a man, still in his destructive phase.

"Is that so?" a sudden voice cut off the banter, causing me to turn to see a small child, about 7 or 8 years old, pouting up at me from beside the second scientist. His green eyes shining with fury and something else, something scary. It caused me to stop what I was doing to take note of the suddenly quite oppressive atmosphere in the room we were in.

"Who **died** and made you a **god** to judge others?" The teen asked, green sparks covering his hands and a rather dark tone for someone so young. "Tony is **my dad** and an amazing man with a heart of gold! Who cares if he almost lost his real heart and has to rely on technology to live? The heart is where the home is, and Tony's home is with me and Dum-E, and Butterfinger is! Heck, Jarvis is also in his heart, and so he brings a piece of his home wherever he goes! Also, I heard from Jarvis that you asked what dad is without his suit? Well, here goes," the child started, the room itself darkening several degrees, and the light's flickering.

" **He's** the guy who built the suit in a cave, from nothing but scraps, right under the nose of the **terror-ist** that caught him and **hurt** him for **three** months. **He** minnia-tur-ized the arc reactor into the size of a **palm** to save his **heart** from the very **weapon** he **built**. A weapon he sold to the **American gover-ment** for the **protect-ion** of New York City but was sold **illegally** by his **godfather**. Someone he **trusted** because his **father** said so. And that's saying **something** for Howard, your **best buddy** that you thought was all sun-shine and rain-bow! He was a **weapon designer**. Just like Tony here **was**. And his **godfather** is an **ex-mafia spy** , and **he** has a currently m.i.a. **godmother** that is the **literal** definition of an **intergalactic superhero** , one Carrol Denver, someone you probably met **70** **years ago** before your **unasked** for trip into the Atlantic ocean just because you **could**. Why did you single **dad** out anyway?" the child asked, tilting his head to the side, the green in his eyes growing stronger and stronger.

"Tony is the one with an IQ of 180 and graduated MIT at **age 17**. He has **four** masteries and **three** PhDs in various fields, one of the world's **leading** expert in **computer programming, engine-erring,** and **robotic,** and the **very first person in all of humanity** who created a working **Arti-ficial Intelli-gence**. Tony is the one who turned Stark Industries from a **million-dollar** **company** to a **multi-nation, multi-billion-dollar company** in **one** year, one of the **largest** and **most important** companies in **the world** , employing more than **500 thousand** people worldwide in **various** fields. **He** was the one who continued his mother's charitable work, helping **thousands** of people around the world. When **he** was gone for those three months, **the whole world economy** almost **crashed** because their **first donator** was not there. They felt it **extremely** , but we're doing **okay** without you for **seventy** years. **Nothing** will ever change. He's still Tony Stark, the one who **provided** all of those and sometimes, without **demanding** anything in **return**. You take his suits off? **He could just build several more within minutes! You're** the one playing a **hero** here, the one who tried to fit in and help, not even **caring** that the help you offered was just **in the way** of those who **actually knew what they were doin** g! **Do you** think you are a one-of-a-kind person? There were **several other people** they could have used the serum on, you were only the first to **offer up your body** to become a **lab-rat** without thinking things thru like an **idiot!** Bruce, over there" here, the teen pointed at the second brunette "survived because he was **worthy** of the serum he made and was in an accident, but his **first thought** was to save **others** , and not **himself**. The Serum he made **judged** him **worthy** and mutated him so he could **help** others the way **he wanted**. Just because Bruce is at odds with that side of him most of the time, doesn't mean he could never **learn** to **understand** his alter ego, to learn **properly** more about **himself** the way it's meant to be. And on that note, aunt Aly" here, the teen pointed at the red-headed super-spy "has the blood of **thousands** on her hand because of her past where they **brain-washed** people into **forgetting** their own id's, leaving them with an almost **perm-anent** **amne-shia** just because they **could**. She was saved by someone, and she is working to better herself so she can look herself in the mirror again without feeling shame or helpless ever again, and she doesn't need a serum to be a super awesome night-mare. And then there is Thor" here, the child points at the startled blonde with a hammer "who knows more about earth and earth's teck compared to you, and **he** wasn't even **born** here! And I'm not getting into the whole **demi-god** thing either, because that will take too long for you to even **try** to understand, apparently," the 8-year-old went on, frustrated and pacing around, a dark cloud of doom hovering over him as he walked. He suddenly turned toward me again, his green eyes reminding me of death, for some reason.

"You do know that, in this room, you are the only one who the world doesn't actually need, right? You are also the only one living in a world of Black and White, thinking that I am actually innocent" the child questioned, causing me to inhale in shock, along with the other adults in the room, all starring at the kid. Even Anthony did.

"I may not have remembered earlier, but I do remember now. Because I watched the death of my mother, before, somehow, causing the death of the abo-min-ation that killed her. The only survivor in of a mad terrorist after my family" the child continued, unashamedly, a fierce look in his eyes.

"So drink the damn coffee, and wake up already. There is more to the sky than just the blue color we see, and there is more to a person than what you see. Ever heard of a mask? Because I certainly don't see a differ-ence between you and a dumb horse right now! Oh wait, that would be offensive to the horse, because they tend to learn how to stand up within minutes after birth" the child turned away, stalking away from the room, dragging Antony by the hand while leaving the room.

Well… Damn?

Thor's pov:

Thor…was unsure of what he was seeing. He isn't blind and would have thought that the child was Loki if he hadn't said what he did. Because the two could have been identical twins if it had not been for the age difference. Could it be that this child, who never gave his name, is the son of my brother? Which means that he is my nephew!


	7. Extra (End of Arc 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end of the chapter
> 
> Also, Thor's Pov continues in this

I was sitting on a table between Harry and Tony, with Loki and lady Natasha on the other side of the young sorcerer, the archer – Clint son of Barton – in front of me, and Bruce and Steve at Tony (Son of Stark) other side. And it turns out, that yes, the child is Loki's son after all. And I also have my brother back! Sadly, he does not remember who used the mind stone on him, but we might figure it out with our mother's help. The child will be staying on Midgard, because of the School that the child would be starting in three years' time, but both I and Loki will be coming by often, mostly to teach young Harry more magic, and a proper fighting style.

I cannot wait to tell our mother and father!

Mostly mother thought.

Seating arrangements:

Loki, Harry, Thor, Tony

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce

The table is oval-shaped instead of round, with Loki sitting beside Natasha, and Tony sitting beside Bruce.

Extra:

Hedwig was not happy. Does this… wizard think he could cage **my** sweet little Harry-chick, and dictate his life? He **will** pay, that Hedwig will swear. And the first thing she will do is **Break** the cage around the **Fiery elder(Fawkes)** that **bug** caged as well, and then, we will make sure that the **bug** will regret what he did

**15 minutes later; Day of the first task, End of Breakfast; Harry's 4th year.**

Albus Dumbledore was in a panic. He had felt his bond with Fawkes break 10 minutes ago, and the blasted bird is nowhere to be found. And if that was not all, Potter's pet just arrived with a dark green and black phoenix, the rarest and the purest of the phoenix species that bonded with the brat in front of Hogwarts population. What the hell is going on? The first year, the dragon and the Cerberus bonded with him, then the two snakes in the second year, and the three dementors in third year, and now a rare species of phoenix? What the…

The world went dark as something hard hit him on the hear just as he opened the door to leave his office.

**Elsewhere:**

Fawkes and Hedwig were currently at Stark's Mansion by the coast of Malibu, the Fiery Elder(Fawkes) preening the white owl's feathers in gratitude, while a suspicious brunette eyed the two in unconcealed dread, an Egyptian cobra lunging in a patch of sunlight with two other snakes not far from the tense billionaire. The waves rose and fell outside, a huge serpentine body visible if you carefully look into the water, where the great serpent rested underneath the ocean's surface, and an even greater reptilian creature hiding within the cliffs that rose from the sea. The sound of (three) dogs barking could also be heard from the outside, a single huge black body running by one of the windows, on the other side of the mansion.

And Tony?

He was praying for the trickster demigod to arrive soon so they could dump these highly illegal and increasingly dangerous animals into an expanded trunk, along with the not so dangerous animals that Tony also adopted because of his green-eyed son. Hey! At least the newest animal is not actually dangerous but the strongest healer of anything and everything, so to speak?

Hurry it up reindeer games!

AN: most of the rant actually came from a story on Ao3, called Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids part 7, and chapter 2. The author is called Novirp13 and is the one who inspired the rant. They are also the reason why I finally completed this story, as they both gave me permission to use their rant, and because their story actually gave me the inspiration I needed to get things done at long last.

That being said, I won't be posting more chapters in this story until I've at least created a general plot/draft for a Pokémon/Ben 10 crossover story, a challenge I had accepted long ago and will be posting the first chapter of (At Least) before coming back to this story. I will probably alternate between the two until arc 3 is finished, before figuring something out. Mind you, it is possible that I actually don't go thru with this plan thought, and might post a different story altogether first or something.

Another PS: This Story is actually something I started writing in 2018, and later on decided to post. I have not come across any story with a similar storyline, and it's actually inspired by different stories I read while over the years. It is NOT inspired by a single story alone in most parts, and this chapter is the only one I was directly inspired by something that I decided to add in (With permission). This means that, if you see any stories like this one, they either thought of something similar or asked someone else for permission who made something similar.

A FUN FACT:

In the original outline of this story, Harry would have entered the world of Teen Wolf a few years (About 1 to 2 years) before Season 1 right after the story ended. I changed it, so it a lot, because, as mentioned before, Harry can't leave the Magical world as a whole. When I was gonna post this story, I realized that I, myself, was curious about HOW the people got to where they are now, so I decided to add elements of the past to show how the main 6 differs from the original story.

Also, while Steve is unpleasant at the beginning of the story, especially in this arc, he actually needed a wakeup call before he mellowed out, meaning that the MCU characters will slowly warm up to the soldier as time passes. Also, in case you are wondering, then Nick is mostly proud of Harry in this chapter if a little furious at the Captain himself because this is his godson we're talking about. And a small spoiler for way into the future, then Carrol will also be chewing out Steve later on, with Nick, Loki, Pepper, and Natasha properly joining in on the fun, but that will be either a little bit before, during, or after the end of the first arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third arc, (this one starts from days to weeks after the Avengers movie) will be more of a proper story (considering this will be where the story stop's jumping around so much) so please, just be patient with me.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, then this is the arc where Harry will be starting Hogwarts, and the one which ends about the time the first arc starts, and I will also go more in-depth on that arc. This means that, while Harry hears about or comes across things from some of the movies after Avengers 1, the movies themselves would be a side note in this, because this arc center around Harry more than his role in the movies. That is to say, Harry will most likely only be present for the Thor movies (because of Loki) and Civil War(depends on the timeline, mind you), but otherwise compromised because he will be in a boarding school.
> 
> That being said, I would like to also ask where Harry should be placed once he starts Hogwarts? I do not want him in Griffendor (spelling?), and Hufflepuff is almost out of the betting as well. I'm more unsure whether to make Harry more cunning or more of a book nerd, so please share what you think.
> 
> Mind you, the above is just my opinion, so you can ask for any of the four houses, and I'll try to make it work!
> 
> -!That being said, this story will be on temporary Hiatus!-
> 
> Also:
> 
> I have decided that the real story will start from arc 4. That means:
> 
> Arc 1:Prolouge (Infinity War finale, before Harrys 5/6th year)
> 
> Arc 2:Introduction and groundwork (Before Hogwarts, until Avengers 1st movie)
> 
> Arc 3:age 8 and up (Might include Marvel movies and references, but mostly about Harry's Hogwarts years)
> 
> Arc 4: After Prologue (Start of 5/6th year, and might include some elements of Endgame every now and then)


End file.
